1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid applicators and more particularly, to a disposable, self contained applicator having at least one ampule in which liquid is stored, and has a means for facturing the ampule to release the liquid for application.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a liquid applicator of generally cylindrical construction, including a glass ampule retained within the applicator, a swab, foam pad or tip exposed to the ampule, and a means for fracturing the ampule so that when the ampule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to a egress conduit for application.
However, numerous problems are encountered with devices of this type. For example, known devices include either an unnecessarily large number of moving parts, which renders such devices expensive to construct as a disposable assembly, or require that a user employ both hands in breaking the ampule and dispensing the fluid.
In many situations, it is necessary for the user of a fluid dispenser of medicaments to use one hand to expose for positioning in the area of the body to be treated with the fluid while preparing the dispenser or use and applying the fluid with the other hand. Thus, it is very important for the user to be able to prepare and use the applicator with only one hand in order to enable the practical use thereof.
Another problem experienced with conventional applicators is that the pad used with many such applicators is useful only for applying a liquid over relatively large areas, without permitting a small volume of fluid to be accurately placed on a desired treatment location. It is known that where small amounts of fluid are to be applied at precise locations, a broken toothpick may be used in order to permit the fluid to be accurately placed without being inadvertently applied to surrounding areas.
Furthermore, there are patented applicators of this type such as the patent to Caillouette, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,124 which is incorporated in its entirety by reference thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single-use, disposable liquid applicator which permits one-hand operation in order to free the other hand of the user for use in assisting with the applicator of fluid to a desired area.
It is another object of the present invention to provides a liquid applicator which permits the accurate placement of a very small and relatively closely controlled amount of a liquid on a treatment area without also permitting the liquid to spread to surrounding areas.
Yet another object of the present invention resides in the provision of a liquid applicator which is easy to use and which enables a user to visually inspect the liquid within the applicator in order to determine the amount of liquid therein, and to control the flow of liquid from the applicator.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of prepared embodiments of the invention, a liquid applicator includes an elongated hollow body having opposed first and second open ends in fluid communication with one another through the body, and a tip attached to the first open end of the body and including a porous material for allowing liquid within the body to be applied through the tip. A closed, frangible ampule is supported within the second open end of the body and contains a liquid to be dispensed.
In a second embodiment the end opposite the tip has attached thereto an axially extending elongated rod. The rod terminates in a cotton wads, for instance, so it can be used as a swab.
In still another major embodiment the hollow tubular body is supplied with two ampules separated by a plug mass. Each end of the tubular body has mounted axially thereon an applicator tip.
By constructing a liquid applicator in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are achieved. For example, by providing a relatively simple construction in which an ampule is stored within a body and is fractured at the time of use upon by inwardly compressing said body, an applicator is obtained which may be designed for single use, and which enables one-handed operation.
Further, by providing the liquid applicator with a means.